


Emerged Again Diamond

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant Up Till Midway Through Legs From Here To Homeworld, Diamond redemption, Episode: s05e25 Legs From Here To Homeworld, F/F, F/M, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Post-Episode: s05e23-24 Reunited, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Redemption, Spoilers for Episode: s05e23-24 Reunited, Spoilers for Episode: s05e25 Legs From Here To Homeworld
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-11 05:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19528153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Diamond Days rewrite: Instead of going to Homeworld after showing the Diamonds a corrupted gem, Steven stays on Earth in order to redeem the Diamonds, while also learning about the history of Pink Diamond, Homeworld, gemkind, and it's mysterious creator, White Diamond.





	Emerged Again Diamond

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind that in this timeline LFHTH happens immediately after Reunited instead of the next day.

"Centi! It's okay! It's okay!" Steven reassured while holding his licked hand on the back of Centipeetle's true form. Centipeetle then opened her eye and looked up at the Diamonds. "Nephrite! Facet-413 Cabochon-12!" Centipeetle, who's real name was now revealed to be Nephrite, proclaimed. "W-what?!" A shocked Amethyst exclaimed. "Unbelievable." Garnet added. "I’m sorry for my failure to heed my Hessonite's evacuation orders… My team and I tried our best to make it out before the attack, but… You're here and it must've worked! You finally avenged Pink Diamond! You destroyed Rose Quartz!" Said Nephrite, whom believed that the Diamonds attack on Earth had worked as intended. This caused Blue and Yellow Diamond to flinch and let go of Nephrite. She corrupts back into Centipeetle. Steven then comforts Centipeetle. "Ugh, Pink. How many perfectly adequate Gems did you have us ruin?" Yellow Diamond scolded. "Shh, Yellow! Pink's been punished enough. She’s been trapped here in this awful planet with these… creatures." Added Blue Diamond. "Do it again! It was working!" Steven begged. "How long do you expect us to hold her together?" Complained Yellow Diamond. "I don’t know. Forever! You did this! So you have to do something!" Steven protested. "We can only do so much, if it was the four of us." Yellow Diamond explained. "Oh no! We can’t let her see this!" Blue Diamond added. "Who? Who do we need?" Steven asked. "What do you mean "who"? White." Yellow Diamond corrected. Simply the mention of her name shocked everyone. "W-White D-Diamond?" Pearl stuttered in fear. "What?!" Amethyst exclaimed, unfamiliar with Homeworld's true leader. Pearl then walked over to Steven. "Steven. White Diamond isn't like us. She isn’t even like them." Pearl explained, gesturing to Yellow and Blue. "You have no idea what she's capable of!" Pearl continued. "I just want to talk." Steven added. "I don't think you'd have much luck with that… White… hasn't left Homeworld in eons." Blue Diamond warned. "Then we're going to Homeworld!" Steven proclaimed. "It's to dangerous for you, Pink, we just got you back, we're not risking losing you again. Besides, You and your "friends" destroyed both our ships!" Yellow Diamond explained." "Well if were gonna be staying on Earth, maybe I should show you why Pink fought for all the life living here!" Steven said cheerfully, changing the subject." "So that's why you ran away, Pink?! That's why you faked you shattering?! Just because you like this, disgusting, disorderly, organic life. You even covered yourself in it!" Yellow Diamond ranted. "At least we have her back now, right?" Blue Diamond said, trying to comfort Yellow. "She doesn't even remember who she is, Blue! She thinks she is called "Steven"!" Yellow snapped back. "She's gone!!!!" Steven snapped at the Diamonds. "I'm tired of everyone calling me "Pink Diamond", or "Rose Quartz", I'm NOT my mom, I'm ME, Steven! I have her gem but I am not her." Steven explained. "Pink, you've gone too far even for you!" Yellow Diamond yelled, raising her hand, it crackling for electricity. She then attempted to destabilize Steven, but he pulled out his shied and reflected her beam, however, it ended up hitting Centipeetle, causing her body to disappear in a cloud of smoke, leaving nothing, but a gem. "I think we should leave." Steven said, bubbling Centipeetle's gem and sending it to the temple.

A few minutes after returning home, Steven spotted Yellow Diamond near her old ship, curled up. "Are you okay, Yellow, I didn't mean to snap at you, it's just, I was fed up with everyone calling me "Pink" and "Rose", and I just wanted everyone to accept me as, me." Steven explained. "But you HAVE to be Pink Diamond, you have her gem!" Yellow Diamond complained. "I do have her gem, and her powers, but I'm not her, I have my own personality, and my own memories, she became half of me. Look at Connie! She isn't like her parents." Steven added, "Here, let me show you and Blue something!" Steven continued, he then ran inside the house and grabbed a VHS tape. He brought it outside and put it in the VCR in Greg's van. Blue and Yellow Diamond then watched Steven play the video.

"Isn't it remarkable, Steven? This world is full of so many possibilities. Each living thing has an entirely unique experience. The sights they see, the sounds they hear. The lives they live are so complicated... a-and so simple. I can't wait for you to join them. *Rose then turns the video camera around at her* Steven, we can't both exist. I'm going to become half of you. And I need you to know that every moment you love being yourself, that's me, loving you and loving being you. Because you're going to be something extraordinary. You're going to be a human being." Explained Rose Quartz in the video. "Hey, Rose!" A young Greg in the video shouted. "Take care of them, Steven." Rose said before the shot changed to young Greg and Rose Quartz kissing, the video then ended.

"So you really are someone else." Blue Diamond said starting to cry a little, this, of course led to all the other gems crying as well, she then wiped her tears with her sleeve. "If Pink was so sure of you being you, and not here, then maybe, really are you own gem." Yellow Diamond added. "I know it seems confusing, but at least you understand." Steven said with a light smile. The Crystal Gems, and Greg then walked over to the Diamond trio. "Were you able to convince them?!" Amethyst eagerly asked. "Yeah, they understand I'm Not Pink Diamond or Rose Quartz!" Steven cheerfully said, finally achieving one of his biggest goals. Steven then hugged Greg." "Hey, stu-ball." He said to Steven. Steven then saw Bismuth's hand glowing blue.


End file.
